


Monster

by bessmertny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, ma proprio tanto angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessmertny/pseuds/bessmertny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus si chiede spesso qual era stato il momento in cui anche sopravvivere era diventato problematico, che ora puntavano esattamente le lancette quando aveva cominciato a grattare il fondo.<br/>Storia ispirata dalla canzone Monster, di Meg Myers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Remus si chiede spesso qual era stato il momento in cui anche sopravvivere era diventato problematico, che ora puntavano esattamente le lancette quando aveva cominciato a grattare il fondo.

_What have I become?_   
_I’m a fucking monster._

Ha le dita in un buco dei suoi pantaloni, lo allarga, tira i fili, sente il rumore flebile della stoffa che si spezza quando dei fogli vengono lanciati verso di lui, alzando gli occhi si accorge che Moody lo sta osservando.  
Comincia a parlare.  
“Sirius Black, ventuno anni. Occhi grigi, capelli neri. In questa,” picchietta le dita su una cartellina “ci sono altre informazioni. La sua famiglia lo vuole morto. Lavoro pulito, il corpo non deve essere trovato e non sono ammesse stronzate.”

Remus vuole vomitare.  
Sente distintamente la bile salire, la gola ristringersi sotto la mano invisibile dell’odio che nutre per sé stesso.

“Ti avverto, trovarlo non è facile. Lo stronzetto ha un talento innato per nascondersi e scappare. Braccalo e non dargli via d’uscita.” Moody fa una risatina divertita e addenta una mela, gesticolando con la mano mentre la mangia.  
“È come il gioco del gatto col topo. Buona fortuna!”  
Esce dalla stanza, con la sua andatura sbilenca.  
Remus ringrazia chiunque abbia messo il secchio vicino alla sua sedia.

 

Lo zaino pesa, la macchina cade a pezzi ed è ora di mettere altro nastro adesivo sul cruscotto.

Remus sa tutto di Sirius Black.

Sa che ha una cicatrice sul ginocchio destro, quand’era piccolo è caduto sul selciato.  
Sa che aveva un fratello più piccolo.  
Sa che ha un miglior amico odiato dalla sua famiglia, tale James Potter.  
Sa che i suoi genitori vogliono eliminarlo.  
Sa che è solo perché Sirius Black, Sirius, Black, la cosa nel mirino, lui...  
Lui è una brava persona.

Remus gira varie città sotto l’inclemente clima Inglese e in pochi giorni spende quasi tutto quello che ha in benzina, vede posti nuovi e si immagina di vivere le vite degli altri.

Quando lo vede è troppo presto.  
Vuole scappare, si prepara un discorso mentale, qualcosa da dire per spiegare il tutto, più per sé stesso che per la persona che dovrebbe uccidere.  
Che si fotta il cancro, che si fotta la vita, io non posso ammazzarlo.

Gli occhi dell’altro sono atroci, il lago ghiacciato dove il bambino imprudente affoga.

Remus ha la pistola in mano, vede che l’altro ha già capito.  
C’è un momento.

_I got to know that your heart beats fast_

Un momento in cui Sirius Black è terrorizzato, Remus lo nota, ha paura, poi cambia e fissa Remus, drizza la schiena, lo fissa negli occhi, è un attimo.

_What have I done?_

 

 

Sirius Black è privo di coscenza sul sedile posteriore della sua macchina.

Nervoso.

Remus stringe lo pneumatico, ha paura che qualcuno li veda, che qualcuno prenda il suo momento di umanità per quello che potrebbe essere: codardia.

Questa situazione è un bivio e l’umanità un coltello.

C’è del sangue sulla tempia di Sirius, una macchia sporca su quella pelle così pallida.  
Anche Remus si sente sporco.

Se la vita non lo avesse preso per il culo dall’inizio, sarebbe potuto andare da qualche parte, sarebbe potuto essere diverso.

Sereno. Felice.

Forse dietro una scrivania, avrebbe finito gli studi, sarebbe diventato professore, sarebbe...

La plastica del cruscotto si apre, come la pelle sulle sue nocche.  
Una crepa.

 

  
Black si sveglierà tra poco, Remus lo sa.  
Gli ha legato le mani dietro la schiena, una volta arrivati qui, e adesso non ha più il coraggio di guardarlo.  
Sono in un posto dimenticato da Dio, una specie di stamberga abbandonata.  
Le palpebre dell’altro si muovono e Remus cerca di pensare, l’indice sinistro sul grilleto della pistola nascosta nella giacca.  
Black si gira, lo guarda, lo scruta dall’alto in basso.  
Remus ha la bocca secca, la lingua è un peso morto.  
“Dovevo ucciderti. Non l’ho fatto.”  
Una spiegazione semplice alla cosa più breve e complicata della sua vita.  
Black volge lo sguardo al soffitto, c’è un movimento che indica che sta chiudendo e aprendo le mani.  
“Evidentemente”  
È tranquillo, ma il momento dopo gira la testa di scatto verso Remus, lo crocifigge con gli occhi.  
“Perché?”  
Remus si gratta la testa, ma ormai si è divorato le unghie fino allo stremo ed è pelle contro pelle.  
“Paura.Umanità.” l’ultima parola ha quasi paura a pronunciarla. Prende un momento, respira.  
“Non pensavo fosse giusto.”  
L’altro sposta nuovamente lo sguardo verso il soffitto e Remus si sente più leggero, ma la risposta è solo un verso di assenso.  
Non c’è altro, e sul suo viso si prende forma un ghigno, un sorriso distorto che Remus non capisce.  
“Il cecchino assoldato da La Grande Casata dei Black ha fatto cilecca”  
Sembra che la cosa lo diverta.  
Remus tira fuori la pistola, l’altro sgrana gli occhi.  
Remus la chiude lentamente in un cassetto.  
“Credevo di poterlo fare. Ucciderti. Credo di aver sopravvalutato il mio sangue freddo.”  
Risatina, disprezzo.  
“E ora?”  
Black cerca di poggirasi sui gomiti, lo guarda, lo affonda. Non sopporta lo sguardo dell’altro perché ogni occhiata lo investe con il senso di colpa.  
“Non lo so”  
Remus si passa la mano sugli occhi. Non aveva pensato a questo, aveva paura e ha agito d’istinto.  
Ma questo, questo è un buon posto.C’è una scuola enorme qua vicino, distrutta nella seconda grande guerra e non ci viene mai nessuno, è praticamente invisibile all’occhio umano.

“Chi sei?”

Remus si accende una sigaretta.  
Black non si è spostato di un centimetro dal materasso dove Remus l’ha buttato prima, sembra essere a suo agio mentre conversa con il suo potenziale assassino.  
“Re-Remus.Remus Lupin.”  
L’altro ghigna e abbassa gli occhi.  
“Sirius Black, anche se credo che tu lo sappia già. Ti stringerei anche la mano, Remus, ma la situazione è quella che è e sono un attimino impossibilitato.”  
Remus vuole uscire fuori dalla sua pelle, non riesce a capire come l’altro possa fare del sarcasmo in una situazione del genere.  
“Io ho delle cose in macchina,” dice.È un tentativo di fare neanche lui sa cosa. “per vivere, o meglio, sopravvivere.”  
Cerca le chiavi, gli tremano le mani, vuole smettere di pensare.  
“In macchina? Pensavi di scappare?”,chiede Black alzando un sopracciglio e inclinando la testa; per un attimo Remus pensa all’immagine che si deve essere creata nella sua mente. Forse un lago, il suo corpo in un sacco e i sassi che lo accompagnano verso il fondale, Remus in macchina a mangiare pesce e patatine fritte.

Remus si tocca la gola, la sua gola è stretta, la sua maglia è stretta, lo è la sua pelle.  
“No!No, io abitavo lì,nella macchina”  
In una situazione normale, una confessione del genere avrebbe suscitato pena nell’interlocutore, un misero botta e risposta: _sono povero;oh,quanto mi dispiace.Ho il cancro;oh,ma che disdetta!_  
Un gioco di domino.

Ma questa non è una situazione normale.

“Ah”

Remus si gira, dá le spalle all’altro, toglie la polvere da un mobile con due dita.

“Non dovremmo essere qui”

 

 

Sirius Black, Black, Sirius.

In un’altra vita sarebbe stato un coinquilino quasi perfetto.  
Quasi.  
Guarda Remus come se fosse qualcosa di pericoloso ma allo stesso tempo fragile, come se avesse una doppia natura e non sa ancora quale lo spaventi di più.

Now you look right trough me

Da quando Remus gli ha slegato le mani, si è creata una tregua in una guerra che non è mai veramente esistita. Si girano attorno, parlano il minimo indispensabile, Remus fa in modo che Sirius non esca mai dal suo campo visivo e dormono nei rispettivi lati opposti di questa angusta camera.

Remus ha portato il cibo e il modo in cui l’altro storce il naso alla vista del cibo in scatola lo fa sorridere, povero Principe dagli occhi grigi e genitori assassini.

Perché si trovano qui?

La domanda gli gratta il palato, ma cosa ne sarebbe di questa calma precaria, poi?  
Remus vuole sapere cosa ha portato la famiglia di Sirius a prendere quella decisione ma è terrorizzato dall’idea di provare qualsiasi emozione più forte di questo apatico status quo.  
La distanza tra loro è una cosa benedetta e deve rimanere tale.

Se la famiglia Black vuole eliminare qualcuno, vuol dire che quella persona va contro i loro ideali, e questo può solo significare che quella persona ha una moralità e umanità, che è buona, e a questo Remus c’era già arrivato da sè.

Ma Remus, Remus non ne può più di questo girarsi intorno, vuole qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che gli faccia capire che non sono entrambi troppo spaventati dall’altro, che non sono finiti in un limbo infernale, per vedere, per provare, perché questa situazione lo fa sentire più morto di un letto d’ospedale.

Vuole che sia Sirius a dirglielo.

“Perché?”

È pomeriggio, il sole filtra dalla finestra dalle imposte rotte.  
Sirius alza gli occhi, li sposta, fa finta di niente, si lecca le dita che ha usato per mangiare qualcosa dalle mille scatolette che Remus ha portato ed incredibilmente,nel guardarlo, Remus vorrebbe scusarsi per non aver portato delle forchette, anche se sa che le parole farebbero fatica ad uscire, troppo occupato nel guardare.  
“È una domanda molto generica”  
Sta per alzarsi e andare a pulirsi, modo carino ma non molto sottile di chiudere il discorso, ma Remus vuole sapere, ha un bisogno sinistro di sapere perché delle persone lo avevano assoldato per mettere una pallottola in testa alla persona che vive, respira e gli sta davanti.

“I tuoi.Perché volevano ucciderti?”

Sirius serra la mascella, la parola tuoi gli fa alzare il lato sinistro della bocca in un’espressione a dir poco schifata, abbassa la mano con cui stava prendendo qualcosa da un mobile- Remus non sa cosa, non può pensare, la sua mente è un rumore bianco in attesa di una risposta- guarda Remus, lo ferisce, taglia.

“Vuoi sapere il motivo per cui saresti finito a buttare la mia carcassa in un dirupo? Mh? Vuoi alleggerirti la coscenza sapendo che ci sono persone peggiori di te?”

Remus non respira, non vuole sentire parlare di queste cose, non così, come se non fossero orride, come se un cadavere non avesse peso, come se il passaggio dalla vita alla morte per Sirius Black fosse solo un’arcata elegante tra un mondo e l’altro.  
Remus vuole vedere oltre il velo, dove si nasconde Sirius Black.

“I miei cari genitori mi odiano perché sono una persona decente. Perché non sono un pazzo razzista, perché non mi sento superiore per i miei soldi o per del dannato sangue blu.Pensa, eri davvero vicino a vedere di che colore è il mio sangue. Sono quasi sicuro che è rosso, esattamente come il tuo.”

C’è una risatina triste e Remus si sta sforzando di capire.

“Mi immagino quanto saranno contrariati,”, si guarda le vene, le studia “cotanto spreco di sangue puro”

Fa cadere il braccio che stava esaminando di scatto e gli rimbalza sulla coscia.  
Remus è sorpreso da sé stesso, dall’emozione che si sta facendo strada dentro di lui come risposta alla tristezza che gli si palesa davanti, dallo sguardo di Sirius che emana sconfitta coperta da un ghigno e Remus sente che quella non è un emozione adatta a lui.

Nessuno parla per le successive ore.  
Remus è preoccupato.  
Ha buttato il telefono che aveva, quindi non sa se Moody lo sta cercando o se pensa che va tutto bene, non sa se i Black lo stanno cercando, non sa cosa fare ed è spaventato. Incredibilmente spaventato, e non solo per sé stesso : sa che se li trovassero a lui potrebbe anche andare bene, ma non a Sirius, il finale della storia per lui è già stato scritto da tempo.  
E Sirius sta diventanto sempre più nervoso. Remus lo attribusce all’essere rinchiuso e gli dispiace.  
Lo odia.  
Gli sta facendo provare cose che non dovrebbe, lui non dovrebbe sentire niente.  
Ma non è così.

Il problema, fondametalmente, è che Remus non vuole sentire niente ,ma vuole sentire tutto.

Ora vuole sapere tutto e lo vuole sapere da Sirius, vuole vedere quegli occhi illuminarsi di qualcosa che non sia paura o ribellione verso la sorte, nè tantomeno disprezzo ,ma sa di non essere nella posizione di chiedere.  
Ha ancora la cartellina di Sirius e la rilegge quando l’altro sembra dormire.  
Sa che non è logico, lo sa, ma non può evitarlo.  
La persona davanti al lui si è alzata contro un intero sistema, la sua famiglia, perché secondo lui era giusto; il solo pensiero di essere stato sul punto di togliere la vita ad una creatura del genere lo fa soffrire.  
Avrebbe preferito non conoscere Sirius, o conoscerlo in termini diversi.  
È una settimana che sono qui, e da qualche giorno i momenti prima del sonno sono costellati di sogni manufatturati per loro, nella mente di Remus.  
Tutti i modi alternativi in cui si sarebbero potuti incontrare e vivere una vita serena, essere amici e confidenti e Remus sa che non puó permettersi di immaginare altro.  
Quando riesce a tenere a freno la sua fantasia, questi sogni sono un balsamo per l’anima, finchè non vede come nella realtà Sirius cerca di evitarlo anche se devono passare vicini o se devono prendere la stessa cosa, Sirius lo odia.  
Remus vuole dirgli perché ha preso quella decisione, gli vuole dire che non è un assassino, trova il momento perfetto quando l’altro gli da le spalle.

“Io non sono un assassino. Non ho mai fatto del male a nessuno, te lo posso giurare. Vorrei ci fossimo incontrati in circostanze diverse.”

L’altro si gira, la cosa che Remus voleva evitare.

“Non è con me che ti devi giustificare.”

“Non è una giustificazione e non credo ce ne siano alcune per una cosa del genere. Ma devo vivere con me stesso e questa situazione in cui tu mi guardi come se avessi mangiato qualcuno è più di quanto io possa sopportare.”

Lo sguardo dell’altro è indecifrabile, poi un’emozione prende il sopravvento.

“Voglio andarmene.”

Remus è momentaneamente preso in contropiede.

“Che cosa?”

“Me ne voglio andare, se vuoi ti scandisco le parole. Non ce la faccio più a stare chiuso qua dentro.”

Indica le mura intorno a loro come se gli avessero fatto un affronto.

“Non credo sia fattibile. Fuori non è molto sicuro per te. Io non ho avuto il coraggio di farti niente, ma non so se puoi essere di nuovo fortunato.”

Sirius fa un verso di frustrazione e Remus rabbrividisce un po’.

Non sa se vuole tenere Sirius qui per la sua sicurezza o perché non vuole stare senza.

 

_Oh, what it takes out of me to lay by your side_

Sirius è un’anima in pena, sembra un cane che cerca di mordersi la coda.  
Remus cerca di essere ragionevole, gli spiega che questo è l’unico posto sicuro per lui in questo momento, ma la maggior parte delle volte ottiene solo un incessante sbuffare come risposta.  
Ma Sirius Black, a quanto pare, è un bambino; trova una bottiglia e per la prima volta sorride a Remus e lo fa sentire come se fosse d’oro.  
“Gioco della bottiglia!” lo esclama come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo.  
“Vuoi seriamente giocare al gioco della bottiglia?Quanti anni hai, quindici?”, Remus non può frenarsi dal punzecchiare un po’ l’altro, solo per vederlo far roteare gli occhi e fare la linguaccia, e Remus ride ancora.  
“Che si fotta la maturità, mi annoio. Se hai un’idea migliore su cosa fare in questo cunicolo da Casa degli Spiriti, sei pregato di proferire, ma non credo tu possa trovare niente perché qua non c’è niente, quindi mettiti seduto e gioca.”, Remus non può dire di no a quel bambino dal tono autoritario.  
Sirius è già a terra con le gambe incrociate e lo sta guardando con l’aria di qualcuno che è assolutamente sicuro di quello che dice e sa che se non si decide a sedersi probabilmente Sirius lo farà sedere lo stesso.  
Remus si sente leggero, per la prima volta in moltissimo tempo, forse anni, e lo sorprende che la situazione per farlo sentire così doveva essere questa.  
Si mette seduto e Sirius sorride di nuovo. Remus è fermo sui suoi occhi, quando sorride sono come il cielo d’estate.  
“Allora, comincio io.”  
La bottiglia gira e va a finire su Remus.  
“Allora, Signor Lupin.Mi dica la situazione più imbarazzante in cui si è trovato.”  
Remus ride, ride fino a tenersi la pancia perché non si aspettava qualcosa del genere, si aspettava qualcosa che lo mettesse a nudo e lo facesse sentire una merda ma Sirius Black, ha imparato, è tutto tranne prevedibile.  
“Non ridere, rispondi!”  
Sirius ha incrociato le braccia e aspetta una risposta.  
“Ok,ok.Allora, una volta ero in ospedale e volevo fare un scherzo ad un mio amico: mi ero rinchiuso nel suo armadietto con l’intenzione di spaventarlo, ma avrei dovuto prestare più attenzione perché non avevo capito che il caro Frank aveva una tresca con l’infermiera e quindi sono dovuto restare chiuso nell’armadietto per tutto il tempo sperando di fare il meno rumore possibile fino alla fine della loro scopata. Non sono riuscito a guardarli in faccia per mesi.”  
Sirius sta ridendo come un matto, una risata distintamente canina che, Remus è sicuro, farebbe ridere chiunque, è contagiosa.  
Ma Remus non può fingere di non aver notato il cipiglio alla parola _ospedale_.  
Prende la bottiglia e pensa un attimo.  
Non vuole uscire da questa parentesi, vuole mantenere questa parvenza di normalità il più possibile.  
Gira la bottiglia.  
“Oh, Signor Black, che sorpresa.Allora, mi dica la sua esperienza peggiore con un insegnante.”  
L’altro fa un sorriso e sospira.  
“Ah, Minnie.”  
Si mette una mano davanti al cuore e sbatte le ciglia e Remus lo adora.  
“Minnie?”  
“Sì, una delle mie professoresse al liceo. Una sera io e James avevamo fatto una gara a chi riusciva a correre nudo per la scuola senza essere beccato, cominciando da parti opposte. Siamo arrivati insieme, ma quando abbiamo sentito dei passi ci siamo nascosti entrambi dietro una colonna. James diceva che ci saremmo entrati entrambi, come se nasconderti dietro una colonna ti rendesse invisibile.  
Ma, la fortuna volle che James non fu visto e io mi ritrovai nudo come un verme davanti alla McGranitt.”  
Remus ride, nonostante le cose che stanno succedendo nel suo stomaco.  
“Ma in che razza di scuola andavi? Non ho mai sentito di scuole con gare notturne di nudismo!”  
Sirius sorride e sbanda un pochino, sembra ubriaco o magari è solo l’effetto della felicità.  
“No, la scuola era molto rispettabile, davvero.È solo che io e James siamo due tipi che si annoiano facilmente.”  
Prende una bottiglia e beve una sorsata mentre guarda Remus e Remus è obbligato a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Remus non può non notare l’aria di nostalgia che abbraccia le parole.  
“Credo che ci siano domande che entrambi vogliamo fare all’altro.Quindi tiriamo fuori le palle e togliamo la cazzo di bottiglia.”  
Il momento è finito, breve ma intenso.  
Remus si aspetta che una cosa del genere rovini il momento, invece gli confersce profondità, il tipo di emozione che ti fa stare con la schiena dritta e ti sprona a percepire più cose.  
Sirius prende la bottiglia e se la mette vicino, guarda Remus e, naturalmente, va dritto al sodo.  
“Sei malato, vero?”  
“Sì”  
Si stanno guardando e Remus vede svariate emozioni sul volto di Sirius che sembra voler parlare ma poi aggrotta le sopracciglia e ci ripensa.  
Remus crede- spera- che quello che voleva uscire dalle sue labbra fosse un mi dispiace.  
Si sente in imbarazzo quando capisce che da Sirius accetterebbe qualsiasi cosa, anche la carità imbarazzante che troppo spesso viene diretta verso le persone malate.  
Dio, è patetico.  
Sirius guarda in basso e fa un verso di assenso, sembra stia pensando a quello che deve chiedere, i punti esatti da spingere per ottenere le risposte che vuole.  
“Quindi lo hai fatto per questo?”  
“Sì”  
Il suo sguardo in questo momento è indecifrabile e Remus spera che il destino li porti ad avere uno dei quei rapporti, nel futuro, dove basta un’ occhiata per leggersi l’anima.  
“C’è un motivo preciso per cui stiamo ancora chiusi qua dentro oppure è solo sinistro masochismo?”  
Remus non sa che dire, e quindi dice tutto.  
“Ho buttato il telefono su cui potevo essere rintracciato, e la cosa mi fa stare relativamente tranquillo, ma loro sono comunque là fuori e la cosa più intelligente da fare è rimanere qui. Non sappiamo se loro sanno ciò che è successo e io personalmente non ho la più pallida idea di dove potremmo andare, se non qui.”  
Il discorso è uscito in un modo che li fa sembrare dei poveri combattenti, indaffarati in una lotta contro il mondo. Remus mentirebbe se dicesse che non si sente così.  
Sirius fa una smorfia e comincia a gesticolare, come se le movenze rendessero il suo argomento più valido.  
“Sì, ma stare fermi non è poi un piano così sagace. Potrebbero trovarci e ammazzarci molto facilmente, visto che tu hai una pistola soltanto e io ho dovuto lasciare tutto in una stazione per scappare prima che arrivassi tu e non dimentichiamoci che le tue provviste non sono eterne. Sarebbe meglio muoverci e poi, poi, io ero diretto da James, lui potrebbe nasconderci entrambi. E non fare quella faccia sorpresa, che non ci tengo per niente ad averti sulla coscienza e non sarebbe giusto. Tu vieni con me.”  
Remus ha un momento in cui si sente fatto d’aria e non crede di aver ben capito il discorso.  
“Io-io lo apprezzo” e questo è alquanto riduttivo, potrebbe piangere in questo momento, sul serio “ma io non credo che sia la cosa migliore da fare.È inutile che ci giro intorno, ho una paura fottuta, e poi non abbiamo modo di spostarci. Certo, ho la macchina, ma ha davvero poca benzina e ci sono molte probabilità che ci lasci in mezzo alla strada senza possibilità di farla muovere, anche perché non ho la più pallida idea di dove possa essere una stazione di servizio.”  
Sirius ha l’aria di aver preso una decisione e la cosa rincuora Remus, soprattutto quando l’altro biascica un “Okay”.  
Remus va a dormire e finge che l’entusiasmo di Sirius nell’aver detto il nome di James non lo abbia ferito.

 

Remus Lupin non ha ancora aperto bene gli occhi quando sente il cuore andargli nella gola.  
C’è Sirius, con una gamba che gli penzola dalla finestra, un chiaro tentativo di scappare.  
“Non è come sembra”, dice l’altro, visibilmente indeciso tra rimanere e scappare.  
La pugnalata ghiacciata che sente Remus è terribile, lo fa sentire terribilmente lontano da sé stesso come quando ti fai male fisicamente e cerchi di nasconderti nella tua mente per sentire meno dolore. Si sente fatto d’ovatta.  
_Tu vieni con me_.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                  _You said forever,_  
 _Did your words fall short like you?_

“Okay, no, fammi spiegare prima che arrivi a conclusioni affrettate. Volevo vedere se c’era qualcosa qua vicino, sarei tornato. Sarei tornato.”  
Remus non sa se credergli.  
Remus non riesce neanche a pensare al fatto che Sirius potrebbe benissimo uscire dalla finestra e scomparire per sempre dalla sua vita.  
Remus odia questa situazione malata.  
                                                                               

_Oh, and it aches and it aches._

 

“Andiamocene”  
Sirius ha un momento di smarrimento.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Andiamocene.Visto che tu non vedi l’ora di essere ammazzato, tanto vale fartelo fare all’aria aperta”  
Remus è incazzato.  
È un tipo di sentimento che non conosce bene, un tipo di rabbia che non sa gestire.  
“Bè, darebbe una bella scossa alla routine, non credi?”  
Remus vorrebbe veramente attaccarlo al muro e strillargli in faccia che con la vita non si scherza. Vorrebbe, vorrebbe, vorrebbe.  
Lo prende per la manica del giacchetto e lo trascina al centro della stanza. Remus si sente bollire sotto la pelle, non riece nemmeno a sentire quello che dice l’altro-delle parole con quel maledetto tono sarcastico- e si ferma.  
“Prepariamo tutto e usciamo, va bene?”  
“Cosa?! Pensi che per fare cento metri e trovare un benzinaio mi serve la balia?”  
“No, penso che tu non abbia idea di quello che potrebbe succederti e giochi con la tua vita come un bambino di sei anni.”  
Sirius si gira, e sono così vicini che possono baciarsi o farsi veramente del male.  
“Tu dimentichi il fatto che io con questa gente ci sono cresciuto. Ero il loro cazzo di erede, Remus. Se tu credi che io non sappia esattamente quello di cui sono capaci, hai sbagliato alla grande. Io non posso vivere in funzione dei disturbi mentali della mia famiglia e non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo. Non rimarrò chiuso in una stanza per paura, ma se tu vuoi farlo, liberissimo.”  
Fa un gesto con la mano come per dire accomodati.  
Remus vuole prendergli la mano e scappare finché ogni traccia di loro scompaia dalla faccia della terra.

 

 

La macchina per fortuna regge fino ad una stazione di servizio.  
Ha piovuto e la pioggia ha lasciato il suo odore come traccia, e Remus lo respira a pieni polmoni.  
La sensazione di libertà lo fa sentire meglio mentre guarda Sirius che si stiracchia come un gatto sul sedile del passeggero.  
L’altro ha già dichiarato che devono fare dei turni per guidare, idea che Remus ha bocciato subito e il modo in cui le piccole discussioni finiscono con un sorrisetto da parte di entrambi lo fa stare benissimo.  
Quando cala la notte e cominciano a viaggiare, Sirius si è già addormentato.  
Sono diretti verso Londra, a casa di James Potter.  
Sa che è il miglior amico di Sirius, che è sposato e che Sirius è il padrino di suo figlio.  
Sa che Sirius non vuole andare da James, ma è stata sua moglie, Lily, ad insistere perché l’ultima volta che Sirius è sparito James lo è andato a cercare personalmente e la vicenda poteva finire male.

Remus è rincuorato, sapendo che Sirius vede veramente James come un fratello, e il fatto che la cosa, questa gelosia malata, non lo disturba affatto gli fa capire che tipo di persona è.

_I got to know I’m the only one for you_

Si ferma per una pausa, non può permettersi di fare incidenti o di avere grane con chicchessia.  
Sente dei rumori venire dai sedili posteriori dove ha “esiliato Sirius” ,come l’altro si ostina a ripetere, cosa avvenuta naturalmente dopo aver discusso per una buona mezz’ora sul fatto che Sirius debba stare nascosto.  
Remus si gira un momento per guardare Sirius dormire, sdraiato in un modo stranissimo in cui solo lui può stare comodo, ma Sirius non sta dormendo affatto e sostiene lo sguardo di Remus con aria perplessa.

“È strano non vederti leggere il mio fascicolo quando pensi che dormo, pensavo fosse diventata un’abitudine.”

Remus rimane a bocca aperta a fissarlo.  
“Credevi che non me ne fossi accorto? Sul serio?”  
Ha un sopracciglio alzato ma non sembra arrabbiato, almeno per il momento.  
È curioso, se il suo sguardo dice il vero.  
Si è avvicinato, poggiando la testa sul sedile del passeggero in modo tale da guardare Remus in faccia.  
“Era interessante?”  
Remus inghiottisce un paio di volte, cercando le parole giuste.  
“Mi dispiace. Mi rendo conto che è stato un comportamento molto irrispettoso da parte mia nei confronti della tua privacy. Li posso buttare, se è questo che vuoi.”  
Si stanno guardando entrambi negli occhi, e Remus prega silenziosamente che quello che vede negli occhi dell’altro non sia solo frutto della sua immaginazione.  
“Non è quello che ti ho chiesto, ma accetto le scuse. Quindi, era interessante?”  
“Molto”  
Sirius fa un sorriso e lo guarda, é la cosa più-Remus non saprebbe descriverla neanche dopo aver letto mille dizionari- e si rimette a dormire.  
Remus pensa alle persone che danno fuoco alle cose solo per vederle bruciare.

 

Sono fermi in un campo poco lontano da Londra, perché Remus è ancora categorico nel non voler muoversi di giorno, cosa che Sirius vede come un eccesso di prudenza, ma accetta comunque la decisione di Remus, anche se lo fa borbottando sulla noia mortale.  
Remus è quasi sicuro che tra loro ci sia una connessione di qualche tipo, ma non è sicuro di quale tipo.  
Sa solo che quando Sirius è steso nella macchina e il sole gioca a correre sui suoi capelli la voglia di baciarlo è troppo forte.  
Si morde il labbro, perché non sa se farlo.  
È una linea personale, no?  
Ha sempre dato un’importanza incredibile a questi gesti, da quando aveva quindici anni e per baciare la sua fidanzata di allora gli ci vollero settimane perché voleva che fosse perfetto, come nei mille libri che aveva letto.

Ma ora è molto di più.

La parola _amore_ gli danza sulla punta della lingua, e lui spera sia quella adatta.  
Lo sa che si conosco da poco, sono due settimane e mezza -diciannove giorni e 16 ore- ma è come se si conoscessero da una vita, come se Sirius fosse il vicino che vedi ogni santo giorno, e poi qualcosa si accende e pensi è lui.  
Inspira e si rende conto che non riesce più a dividere l’odore di Sirius dal suo, e lo bacia.

 

Quando arrivano a Londra è un altro mondo.  
Remus è felice, non riesce a smettere di sorridere, è imbarazzante.  
Sirius ha risposto al bacio e Remus poteva sentire il sorriso dell’altro mentre apriva la bocca.  
Remus si sente pieno, come se un tassello di sé stesso che pensava perso da tempo, anzi, che pensava di non avere mai avuto fosse tornato e si fosse piazzato proprio lì dove doveva essere.

Sono le due di notte, e Sirius cerca di dare le indicazioni per andare da James Potter nascosto sotto tutti i capi di abbigliamento che Remus aveva in macchina, una mano pallida che si muove a destra a sinistra mentre Remus lo prende in giro con riferimenti alla mano degli Addams, che fortunatemente fanno ridere Sirius, allegerendo un pochino la tensione.

“Godric’s Hollow, giusto?”  
Sirius si libera dei vestiti con esuberanza e ha gli occhi sgranati  
“Siamo arrivati?”  
Remus parcheggia davanti alla casa dalle grandi finestre e le luci spente, annuisce.  
“Oh mio dio”  
Sirius esce praticamente correndo, lasciando Remus indietro.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          _My love, too much_  
 _Your love, not enough_

Suona il campanello e si guarda indietro, come per accertarsi che Remus sia ancora là e gli allunga la mano, Remus si affretta e gliela stringe.  
Quando si apre la porta Remus è spinto indietro da Sirius perché l’uomo che ha aperto ha una pistola puntata alla sua testa.  
“James, James! Che cazzo fai?!”  
Sirius si mette davanti a Remus, colpito dalla furia cieca davanti a lui.  
“Remus John Lupin, uh? Undici Marzo 1986, figlio di Hope e Lyall Lupin, paziente dell’Ospedale Little Grace, malato di cancro al cervello e cecchino provetto.”  
Remus sgrana gli occhi e cerca di farsi spazio, ma Sirius non ne vuole sapere di spostarsi.  
“È tutto vero, ma non sono un cecchino, non ho nessuna intenzione di ferire Sirius”  
James sembra pensarci, ma non abbassa l’arma.  
“Vero?”  
Sta guardando Sirius, ma la pistola è sempre voltata verso Remus.  
“Vero. Sono abbastanza vivo da poter testimoniare in sua difesa, Ramoso.”  
James fa un verso di approvazione e alza un sopracciglio.  
“Non è una cosa stile Sindrome di Stoccolma, vero? Io capisco che tu possa volere una relazione, ma questo è esagerato anche per te, fratello.”  
“Coglione.”  
“Ce ne vuole uno per riconoscerne un altro.”  
La tensione si è dissolta e Remus è veramente divertito dal siparietto, finché non si sentono dei passi.  
“James Potter abbassa subito quella pistola!”  
Remus è sollevato, ma poi la donna lo riconosce e il suo viso si indurisce.  
“No, tieni la pistola ben puntata sullo stronzo.”

 

Ora sono seduti attrono al tavolo nella camera da pranzo dei Potter, e i padroni di casa tengono il fucile tra loro e lo guardano con assoluto disprezzo.  
“Quindi, fammi capire” James Potter comincia a parlare, e Sirius rotea gli occhi.  
“Tu” dice indicando Remus e fissandolo bene negli occhi “volevi fare fuori mio fratello per delle cure mediche e soldi, ma poi non lo hai fatto e ora lo stai nascondendo”  
“Riassumendo”, risponde Remus.  
“E questa è la settordicesima volta che la questione viene sviscerata. Sono l’unico che si sta annoiando?”  
Sirius ha fatto vari tentativi di smorzare un pò la tensione, ma i Potter non ne vogliono sapere.  
“Black”, la Signora Potter, Lily, guarda Sirius e lui gli sorride.  
“Signor Potter, ” James guarda Remus con un’espressione sorpresa, come se questa fosse la prima volta che qualcuno lo chiama così e Remus si ricorda in quel momento di quanto tutti loro siano giovani “io non ho nessuna intenzione di fare del male a Sirius e per quanto la situazione sia strana, la prego di capire”  
James Potter si alza e mette le mani sul tavolo.  
“Prima di tutto, non chiamarmi mai più ‘Signor Potter’ e non darmi del lei, per l’amor del cielo, mi fa sentire vecchio.”  
James si toglie gli occhiali e li pulisce con la maglietta, borbotta qualcosa che somiglia ad un cenno d’ assenso e si rimette gli occhiali.  
“Spero tu capisca che questa storia è inverosimile e non credo ad una parola di quello che dici. E credo anche che per te non sia un problema andartene e lasciare Sirius qui.”, guarda Remus dritto negli occhi, non è uno sguardo gentile.  
“Non è una richiesta.”  
Il sangue di Remus s’è ghiacciato.  
“Cosa”  
È l’unica cosa che riesce a dire e non esce neanche come una domanda, è così spiazzato che gli si è chiusa la gola.  
“Potter, ti sembro per caso un idiota?”  
Sirius è arrabbiato, fuoco al suo ghiaccio.  
“Sirius, non è il momento di discutere”, è Lily a rispondere, la stessa espressione risoluta del marito.  
“Lo è, e la discussione è sempre la stessa. Io non mi nasconderei mai in questa casa e non vi metterei mai in pericolo. Con o senza Remus io sarò fuori da qui all’alba e sono abbastanza grande da poter prendere le mie decisioni.”  
James Potter fa un verso frustrato.  
“Sirius, lo conosci da quanto? Un mese? Due settimane? Non puoi fidarti di lui.”  
Sirius lo guarda e di scatto la sua espressione cambia.  
“Bè, conoscevamo Peter da anni e guarda come è andata a finire.”  
Entrambi i Potter sembrano essere stati presi in fallo, le loro espressioni incredibilmente sincrone. Sembra sia stato un colpo basso e Sirius non sembra pentirsene, ha l’aria decisa, come se quel Peter di cui Remus non conosce niente sia stato il punto di svolta.  
“Ok, capisco dove vuoi arrivare e so che sei troppo testardo. Ma ti prego, per qualsiasi cosa, chiamaci.”  
Sirius sorride e annuisce, poi batte le mani e fa un sorrisone.  
“Come sta il mio figlioccio? Ha imparato a camminare? Sono arrivati i giochi che ho spedito?”  
Dice tutto questo così velocemente, Remus può vedere l’affetto che prova per questo bambino nella sua espressione,lo rende felice di riflesso e,più stupidamente innamorato.  
James alza gli occhi al cielo e Lily ride.  
“Sì, Sirius, Harry sta bene e ha imparato a camminare e sì, sono arrivati i mille giochi che gli hai spedito e ti preghiamo di non viziare nostro figlio”  
La Signora Potter, che si era alzata a prendere qualcosa nascosta sotto al divano, torna al tavolo con una borsa e la mette sulle ginocchia di Sirius che la prende e si alza.  
“Sono il suo padrino, è mio dovere morale e spirituale viziare Harry.”  
James si avvicina e lo abbraccia e Sirius fa un gesto a Lily, e i tre si abbracciano solo come una vera famiglia può fare.  
Quando il momento finisce, Sirius si dirige subito verso la porta senza guardarsi indietro e Remus lo segue.  
Nonostante il rumore pesante dei loro passi sente chiaramente le parole di Lily Potter.  
“Abbi cura di lui”

Il viaggio in macchina è silenzioso, ma di un silenzio pacifico e non pesante,tinto con il sorriso di affetto e nostalgia che accompagna Sirius da quando hanno lasciato Casa Potter.  
Lo zaino che la Signora Potter ha dato a Sirius è pieno di pistole, cellulari, documenti falsi e cartine con delle ‘x’ a marchiare luoghi abbandonati e ora Remus capisce cosa intendeva Sirius quando diceva che James li avrebbe nascosti.  
Dopo aver vagliato le varie ipotesi, decidono di derigersi verso il Somerset, dove un edificio abbandonato nel nulla li aspetta.  
“Ma perché non può mai essere un edificio nei Caraibi?”  
Remus ride e mette un braccio intorno alle spalle e stringe Sirius a sè, felice della liquidità del movimento, sembra che lo abbiano fatto altre mille volte, Sirius poggia la testa sul suo petto.  
“Caraibi? Sentiresti sicuramente la mancanza dell’estivo caldo inglese”  
Sirius ridacchia, Remus lo sente dalle vibrazioni che gli entrano nel petto, e affonda il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’altro.  
“Allora voglio un pappagallo.”

 

L’edificio sembra uscito da uno dei libri che Remus ha tanto amato: è antico e ricoperto di edera, in una mini foresta che tempo fa doveva essere stata un paesino.  
Non sono lontanissimi dall’abitato, sono abbastanza vicini da poter andare a comprare qualcosa e abbastanza lontani da poter scappare e aver del vantaggio.

Ma Remus non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che ha avuto appena a messo gli occhi sul quel posto, la sensazione che quel nascondiglio sarà l’ultima cosa che vedrà.

Si sono sistemati nella camera meno fatiscente al piano più alto, la più vicina alle scale di sicurezza e la camera sembra un accampamento.  
Sirius è messo a quattro di spade sul sacco a pelo, ha gli occhi chiusi e canticchia qualcosa sottovoce mentre Remus legge un libro sulla natura inglese che ha trovato in una delle camere, ma in realtà vorrebbe solo stendersi vicino a Sirius.  
E quindi lo fa.  
“Quel tuo libro puzza di muffa.”  
Sirius arriccia il naso e Remus non può obbiettare.  
“Lo so, ma adesso sono un pozzo di conoscenza. Vuoi sapere che tipo di fiori ci sono in Inghilterra?”  
Sirius prende la coperta e la mette su entrambi, si accoccola su Remus e lui lo stringe.  
“Tu mi hai baciato, dovresti prenderti le tue responsabilità.”  
“Ovvero?”  
“Scaldami.”  
A Remus vengono in mente una miriade di immagini, respira e cerca di lasciarle andare.  
Si stringono ancora più vicini, e Remus ha raggiunto il picco della felicità.

Le loro giornate sono scandite dallo svegliarsi quando vogliono e baciarsi, andare a fare un bagno in un laghetto vicino e giocare come se fossero bambini, rimanere sotto le coperte e conoscersi, mangiare e fare facce buffe, leggere libri a voce alta e inventare accenti e parole.

Remus vuole che questa sia la sua eternità, che qualsiasi cosa gli preservi la vita possa portarlo sempre qui.

Stanno leggendo un libro, Remus praticamente sdraiato su Sirius quando arriva un messaggio al telefono che gli ha dato James.  
Si guardano, Sirius si gira e prende il telefono.  
“James dice che sanno e di tornare da lui. Ci stanno cercando.”  
Sirius ha gli occhi bassi, Remus legge la sua espressione in un secondo e sa che ha paura.  
Gli prende il viso tra le mani.  
“Ei” cerce di fargli alzare lo sguardo, ma Sirius si chiude un po’ in se stesso.  
“Vattene.”, è l’unica cosa che dice, la biascica.  
Remus sbara gli occhi.  
“No.”  
Finalmente Sirius lo guarda e ha gli occhi rossi, lo sguardo che è una finestra sulla guerra interiore.  
“Remus, vuoi per caso farti ammazzare?”  
“E tu?”  
“Non importa ciò che succede a me , io questa cosa me la sono voluta, ma tu no. Vai.”  
Remus ha la mano sulla nuca di Sirius e porta le loro fronti a toccarsi.  
“No.”

Remus non ha mai dato peso alla carriera militare o alla dedizione dei soldati, ma ora capisce.  
Mentre guarda Sirius dormire alle prime luci dell’alba, capisce cosa si sente quando realizzi che sei pronto a morire per qualcosa, o per qualcuno.  
È una sensazione strana, come se avessi fatto pace con te stesso e l’autoconservazione diventa un concetto astratto ed egoistico.  
Uscire da qui, vivere, non avrebbe senso senza Sirius.  
Questa non può essere una parentesi: o la sua vita continua con Sirius, anche scappando, o non continuerà affatto.  
Anche solo cercare di immaginare la sua vita senza Sirius fa male, se deve immaginare qualcosa la presenza dell’altro è sicura e costante, immagini di Sirius che gli ruba il gelato e tè caldi il pomeriggio e delle litigate per scegliere dei mobili di un eventuale casa.  
Si muore per ciò in cui si crede.  
Remus crede in Sirius.

“Sirius?”  
“Mh?”  
“Chi è Peter?”  
Sono sdraiati su un divano improvvisato con i sacco a pelo, e Sirius si irrigidisce un po’ quando sente il nome.  
“Non potremmo parlare di qualcos’altro?”, quando risponde ha lo sguardo assente, come chi aspetta solo una piccola spinta per parlare.  
“Sicuro?”  
“Era un compagno di scuola mio e di James, ” risponde sbuffando, “siamo praticamente cresciuti insieme. Per farla breve: lui conosceva i problemi che avevo con la mia famiglia e sopratutto quelli che avevo con mio fratello, Regulus. Lui era cresciuto esattamente come volevano i miei genitori, il loro perfetto principino Black. Io scappai che avevo sedici anni e i miei rapporti con Regulus furono ancora più complicati e non seppi mai che anche lui voleva allontanarsi dalla famiglia, ma Peter sì.  
Era diventato il piccolo fantoccio dei Black, che sicuramente lo pagavano profumatamente.  
Vedendette Reg, mettendo alla luce le sue intenzioni e loro lo uccisero.”  
Remus lo stringe a sè, pentito di aver chiesto e di aver portato quell’aria di tristezza sul viso di Sirius.  
“Peter non fu più trovato.”  
Remus non osa fiatare, vuole aspettare per dare lo spazio a Sirius di sfogarsi, se è quello che vuole, ma sembra che l’argomento lo abbia prosciugato.  
“Allora, perchè non mi racconti una delle storie tue e di James?”  
Sirius si alza e sorride, e Remus ha capito chi è l’altra persona e uno che stava a scuola con noi.  
Bacia lo zigomo di Sirius che sta parlando animatamente, apparentemente libero dalla tristezza di poco fa.

 

Dopo il messaggio di James, non escono più e si sono spostati in un piano intermedio, sempre vicino alle scale per una fuga veloce.  
Remus è sereno, sono passati molti giorni e non è successo niente e anche Sirius sembra stare bene anche se le unghie mangiate tradiscono il suo nervosismo.  
All’alba stanno sdraiati per terra per guardare il sole che sorge ma un rumore li distrae, come una porta che si apre.  
Dopo quello, tutto tace, e una parte del cervello di Remus gli dice di non preoccuparsi, che va tutto bene, abbraccia Sirius e guarda il sole.  
“Sirius! Sirius, cugino, lo so che sei qui!”  
Sembra una cantilena, una voce infantile che fa scattare Sirius che corre verso la pistola.  
“Remus, è Bellatrix”  
Il sangue defluisce dal corpo di Remus, tutto.  
Lui sa che è Bellatrix dalle storie di Sirius, la bile che gli arriva in gola.  
Va verso le scale e vede almeno dieci persone, tutte quante con l’aria di chi si sta per divertire.  
Corre verso Sirius che ha la pistola in mano, gli occhi persi nel panico.  
“Remus.”  
“Ei, guardami, va tutto bene, siamo insieme.”  
Si baciano, è disperato, Remus vorrebbe ammazzare tutte quelle persone là sotto che ridono e si avvicinano sempre di più.  
“Remus, Remus, non possiamo morire, non è giusto.”  
Non possono farsi prendere, questo è chiaro, e anche provare a resistere sarebbe inutile, sente il rumore di macchine arrivare.  
Remus prende la pistola dalle mani di Sirius, tremano.  
“Io ti amo, sappilo. Più di qualsiasi altra cosa.”  
Sirius sorride, ora si capiscono subito.  
Un piccolo desiderio nella vita di Remus si è esaudito, ed è il più importante.  
“Oh, ti amo anch’io.”  
Remus ha la pistola, la alza.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                _I gotta kill you my love,_

_I gotta kill you my love_

 

 

  
Il corpo di Sirius è a terra, sembra dormire, la luce del sole come un’aureola sui suoi capelli.  
Remus sente dei passi avvicinarsi e il freddo della pistola sotto al mento.

 

_You make me wanna die._

 

 

 

Finale alternative per mia sorella, aka la mia beta:

James e Lily Potter salvano il mondo stile Rambo, con tanto di bandana e tuta mimetica.  
Remus e Sirius vanno a trallerellare mano nella mano verso il tramonto.  
(smettila di dire che sono una cattiva persona.)

Ciao!  
Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, anche se è solo per lanciarmi cose(virtualmente parlando) :)  
La canzone non l'ho riscritta nell'ordine originale del testo ma come serviva per la trama.  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne sapete, sul serio, sto qua seduta aspettando i vostri pareri, hop hop!


End file.
